Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 14
Abyssus Tractus Monachus. EGO sum vestri Imperator, PuteulanusAltusventus, narro vobis in a mortuus lingua pro tripudium. Latin est an incredibilis lingua. Vel sententia non a singulus alio est caput of narro is, is est etiam doctus in schola trans populus. EGO can tantum spes ut is rector libri est pariter ut prosperitas. Sanubia Desert Thanks to the Wizard's constant meddling, Tidus awakes in the middle of an desert oasis, completely unharmed. Damn, one day I'll get my wish and see that kid suffer. Anyway swim down to the Southwest corner and go into a tiny little niche. Press and you'll open up an invisible Chest containing four Remedies. Then swim to shore and Save your game. Run North and then a giant bird will attack in a random battle. With only Tidus this fight is nigh impossible. The best you can do is "Delay Buster" the monster and "Haste" your man. Be sure to use Eye Drops if you get afflicted with Dark. If you get hurt really badly Auron then Lulu will step in to aid you. With those two on your side, Big Bird will go down smooth. Either in the fight itself, or afterwards, Auron and Lulu will join up with you. Run a bit North and you'll find Wakka hiding in a tent. Inside the tent is a special Al Bhed Primer that will fill you in on any Primers you may have missed so far. Next to the tent is a Chest holding - no joke - eight Al Bhed Potions. Al Bhed Potions are great items, kinda like a mixture between a Hi-Potion and a Remedy, only it hits all three of your characters in battle. These items are really the only way to survive in this desert without your White Mage, Yuna. Head up out of this area. In the next zone go right past the junk to find Kimahri. Now backtrack and take the other path Northeast. After a bit of walking and fighting you'll find Rikku. After Rikku tells you about Home and another oh-so-exciting racist rants by Wakka, open the two Chests to find two Ethers and another cache of eight Al Bhed Potions. There's also a Save Point hidden in the tent. Use it. In the next fight, Rikku will show off the power her Steal command has on Droids - its an Instant Death for robots. Cool huh? Now we have to follow Rikku around the desert. Since the desert is just another linear path like every place in this game, her task is tad bit simple. Even funnier is that she actually has trouble deciding which way to go. "Should I go up or North? Oh I hate tough decisions like this!" Hell, she even gets lost! Man, this chick is too stupid to live. Ignore her dumbass directions and follow mine. Just continue along the path North. When the map shows a thick branch on your left, go down it to find a Chest holding four Hi-Potions. Now return to the main road and head North to leave the area. The next area actually requires a guide. Its a giant area that - for once - actually isn't just a straight line. There are some nasty enemies around here. One in particular is the Sand Worm, a giant beast straight out of the pages of Dune. It has no less than 40,000 HP, much more any Boss you've faced so far. What really sucks is that the Worm can knock your characters out of the battle completely with "Swallow". If it "Swallows" all three of your characters, the battle ends. You don't get a Game Over though, you simply continue on with the journey. If you're like me and simply must kill everything you see, follow these instructions. Treat this battle like a Boss Fight: so use "Haste" to even the odds. Wakka's "Sleep Attack" is the only way to give yourself enough time to kill this monster. After this you should avoid physical attacks to not disrupt its slumber. Its weak to Water and Ice so be sure to use "Blizzara" and "Waterga" spells. Really, this is one truly horrible fight, but a load of fun. Lulu's MP will probably be destroyed after this battle, so hope you don't run into more than one of these guys. Unfortunately Rikku just seems to give up by this point so you have only me to listen to. Run straight North and on the second piece of junk you'll find a Chest with four Hi-Potions. Now run left and down a bit to find a long rock. On its left side there is a Chest with two X-Potions. Now go West all the way to corner of the area to find two Mega-Potions. Follow the fence, then head Northeast to find another piece of debris next to a Save Point. There's also a Chest around the back that holds eight Al Bhed Potions. Head West and just above you you'll the Al Bhed Primer Vol. XVII. At the bottom of this area you'll find an Elixir. Run up and around the ruin and go inside from the back. Inside there's a Lv. 2 Key Sphere and 10,000 Gil. Now go back to the Save Point and go North. Next to the sign there's the Al Bhed Primer Vol. XVIII, lying there on the ground. Head North and leave out the top exit. Run North and ignore the other paths at the fork. Instead of going East or West just keep on going straight. As you head up, you'll see a Chest fall into a sand pit. If you try to save it, a plant (which I call the Sarlak) attacks. Its not too powerful and for victory you can grab the Chest which holds three Megalixirs. Daaaaaammmnn! Right to the left of this is a little alcove. At the top of this area is two X-Potions, and at the bottom in some ruins is three Mega-Potions. A tiny bit South is another Chest hiding in the rock, which holds eight Hi-Potions. Just to the left of this is a little branch off the main path that's really just a pit of sand. Here is where you'll find the Mercury Crest. This is one of the ingredients to Rikku's ultimate weapon, so if you hate the bitch (like yours truly) you can just skip it. As you head North, you'll find another Sarlak Pit. With this one you'll win two Teleport Spheres - not as good as three Megalixirs but nothing to sneeze at. Run Northwest and go through another Sarlak Pit (just without any items, boo) then you'll finally have reached the much storied secret base of the Al Bhed. Home Rikku sees her home town being attacked and gives a weird little yell, that seems less to about shock terror and more about mild annoyance after dropping an egg on the floor. Really her voice actor is just a disgrace. Anyway, back on topic, the Guado somehow have managed to organize their troops, gather together the force for a massive invasion of an island hundreds of miles away, find the previously shown to be hidden location of Home, and actually have a winning strategy for this battle in just the span of about twelve hours. Either the Guado army is the greatest military operatus of all time or the Al Bhed just suck. Enter Cid, Rikku's father and the leader of the Al Bhed. The man looks so much like my maternal grandfather, Whitey, it's actually frightening. However Whitey would never wear such a ridiculous outfit, and is kind of a gun nut. Whatever, I'm certain that nobody other than myself gives a shit about my family issues, so let's get back on topic...again. One thing that I'm sure you'll notice about Home is that some guy is constantly yelling something over and over again. I think its "Habobori Fief" or "Have-a-Happy Life", or perhaps even "Happy-birthday Strife". This quickly becomes even more annoying than I just described. Once you've regained control, go along the West wall to find the Al Bhed Primer Vol. XIX. Run up to the Save Point and do the same thing there that you've been doing all game: Saving. Then go through the door. Before you can say "mandatory battle" an enemy attacks. Its a fight against that same old Stormtrooper Guado Guard, but this time he has a row of Bombs backing him up. The Bombs must be destroyed in less than three hits - which is more than enough to take them down. If you let them grow too big, they'll explode and really ruin your day. They can be killed by one "Blizzara" or two good physical hits. After the fight, follow your party out the door. Next room Cid announces that he's going to burn his village in order to save it. Nice guy my grandpa. Anyway another Guado monster group attacks. Same symphony second movement, kill the Guard then the beasts. Ignore the gang for now and head up to the door behind you. Rikku will yell "No not that way", but ignore her skinny ass and defeat the monster. The Chest will offer many things, but if you don't know Al Bhed you can't read it. Many of the Items it offers are actually Fiends - you don't want those. Simply move over one space to right (so that you're on the top of the center column) and press . That well you'll get the best item: an Elixir. The other Chest has another puzzle, it wants you to enter the word "Sorry" in Al Bhed. The correct choice is the second column, bottom row. Then it asks for "Wait", this time you want the right column, middle row. Finally we get "Pardon" - center choice, second column, middle row. All this trouble will win you a Friend Sphere. Also in this room is the Al Bhed Primer Vol. XX. Do not forget it! Now you can follow the gang North, but look out for Chest containing four Al Bhed Potions at the bottom of the stairs. Now you'll come to fork in the road, take the North path to find six Al Bhed Potions next to some corpses. Head up the right road and grab the Al Bhed Primer Vol. XXI. Go through the door. Rikku will once again bitch about this being the wrong way. Ignore her again and kill the beasts. Open the Chest (the code is 5633') to get a Special Sphere. Next open the other Chest and answer like so: *"Yes" *"Brother" *"Bikanel Island" *"Al Bhed" If you did it right, you'll get a Skill Sphere. Now go down the left path and Save your game. Go down the Southwest path right next to the Save Point. Rikku will then tell you her people's sad Jew-like backstory. Their home was destroyed, everybody hates them, Cid tried to make a new home but blah blah blah. After this we get attacked again. Once you've killed the monster, head down the stairs. Rikku will reveal that the Al Bhed have been collecting Summoners and been keeping them in mint-condition in the original packaging so that their value is not harmed. Tidus says something stupid (I mean dumber than usual) and then creates a really awkward moment as everyone stands there, too stunned by the idiotocracy to even speak. It turns out that Summoners die after performing the Final Summoning to defeat Sin. Its never really explained how they die, but we're expected to just roll with it. Tidus throws a temper tantrum, then stamps his feet, cries like a little bitch and then just pouts in the corner. He really is just a three-year-old with a sword. Walk down the stairs and you'll find two chests, one containing a lvl. 2 sphere, and the other a lvl. 4 sphere. Then walk through the door and you'll get a cut scene above. During this time, Umaro teleports in without explanation. The big guy then gets blasted away by the Summoners. Damn! I wanted to kill him! What was Umaro trying to prove by attacking us? We have two Summoners and six Guardians, he couldn't possibly win. What an idiot. Finally once we've regained command, send Tidus to the Southwest corner of the room to find 10,000 Gil. Then walk out the door and run around the corner to leave. The Airship Finally we get some wings. It's been bugging me what this game has been missing, its an Airship. What's a Final Fantasy without ridiculous bulky completely un-aerodynamic hunks of metal that could never take to the skies, but do anyway? Now the world is back in place. Too bad they never bother to name the dang thing. Cid then shows off his total insanity by blowing up Home with a huge volley of missiles. Well, he took care of the invaders but he also must have destroyed all the survivors. Thanks to that little cataclysm the Al Bhed race must be completely annihilated, except for a couple dozen on the Fahrenheit. The old guy even laughs off the destruction of his homeland and his people. I like this crazy fuck. Wakka, ever the maniac racist, even joins Cid in a good laugh over the Holocaust. Talk to the various dudes on the bridge and then leave. Talk to Isaaru and his cohorts then head out the door next to them. You'll run into Rin, who has a new set of Items to buy. Once you're done splurging Gil, run past him and into the next area. Here do into the first door you see, its on the left. Talk to Dona, who is down on the floor in the same position Yuna certainly is in now with Seymour (OOHHHHH SNAP!!!). Dona will tell you that she's giving up the whole Summoner gig and going back to her old job as a stripper in the Go-Go Rama (Lawrence Harbor, NJ off Exit 120). Give her your blessing or derision, it doesn't matter. She leaves the storyline permanently after this. Go back through the door you came through, then go back to the bridge. Auron is in a heated argument with Cid over whether or not Yuna should sacrifice herself for the good of Spira. I have the perfect solution to this problem: make Tidus a Summoner. Then he can die and the world is saved and no hot chicks have to go bye bye. See, everybody is happy. Mr. Blue is great at compromise, aren't I? Cid is acting almost exactly like my Grandpa, and is stubbornly refusing to let the plot move on. Auron gives the appearance of giving in, but will certainly just continue on as he planned to as soon as we're free of Cid's view. Oh and Wakka finally figures out that Yuna is half Al Bhed. His stupidity truly never ceases to create wonder. Yuna apparently has been kidnapped at some point, which adds yet another point onto my meter here: Princess Kidnapping Count: 4. Yuna is just the most popular girl at the dance, isn't she? Everyone and their grandma is grabbing this chick. Oh and she's in Bevelle. How fortuitous because that's where the next Aeon is! That's convenient. Head down the suspiciously similar hallways of the Fahrenheit, fighting enemies, until you reach the back of the ship. Save your game. This is very important. Muy importante, es necesario. I'll even put it in bold, for those with the cheap seats: SAVE YOUR GAME. Coming up is the very first hard boss in all of FFX, and after that is another difficult spell of enemies. If you ignore these warnings, you are an idiot. Prepare yourself for a nasty fight and turn the page. In the game go up the stairs and then take the elevator to the ship's deck. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough